


POV: You are a cog in the military industrial complex

by Hillsofuhhtennessee



Category: KISS (US Band), Never Too Young To Die (1986)
Genre: Circuit Board Manufacturing, Cuddling, Kissing, Murder, Other, Velvet is very hot and androgynous, shoulders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillsofuhhtennessee/pseuds/Hillsofuhhtennessee
Summary: Velvet von Ragnar is out to to steal some juicy military secrets and seduces you, a hapless worker from the local Mockheed Fartin ICBM electronics plant, to steal your yummy proprietary info.  Why?  God knows, it’s Velvet.50% sensual descriptions of Velvet, 50% sensual descriptions of circuit board manufacturing.  Inspired by the repeated warnings of spies seducing people for design info during my job training.
Relationships: Velvet Von Ragnar/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	POV: You are a cog in the military industrial complex

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I work in an electronics factory and the the general process described is real. It’s just the generic circuit board production process though and probably not even 100% right for the 80s or ICBMs lol
> 
> I alternate between he/she/they for Velvet, I like how it comes off personally but not sure if it’s confusing to others. This fic was inspired by a backstage pic of Gene as Velvet without the coat on and just how entranced I was by that look. He’s regarded as the most manly of KISS but his softer build in the 80s really gives him a more androgynous look that the more feminine outfits bring out well. Velvet is really hot and it’s hard to explain how in words, they have the same appeal as Pete Burns and Floor Jansen simultaneously, basically.

As the music thumped, Velvet flicked their tongue in and out, scenting the air for prey like a python. He touched lips and hands with an assortment of lovely ladies, gentleman, and assorted gender rebels, but they didn’t have... that scent. That faint chemical tinge of urethane coating applied to the military electronics made at the local factory. For how big it was, not many of its employees made it over to the Incinerator. It was full of close-minded conservative squares who wouldn’t touch this place. But day after day, Velvet anxiously waited for one hapless assembler, engineer, or even night maintenance man to blunder in. Nobody could escape the military-industrial complex. The poor kids got sucked into the military itself, and the mediocre engineering students and women without the confidence for engineering got sucked into the defense manufacturers. Surely at least one weak-willed punk or desperate sexual deviant got vacuumed up by the place. And just as they were weak-willed enough to succumb to the system, they’d be weak-willed enough to feed classified information to her like it was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

And then he caught whiff of a distinctive chemical odor. That was them. That tang of vaguely toxic urethane coating and isopropyl alcohol electronics cleaner. Right there jumping up and down like a crazy person in the front row.

You were hoping Velvet would notice you, just as everyone else did. Everyone was screaming and grabbing at them, but all of a sudden, they whipped around and sashayed over to you, eyes locked on with laser-guided precision. Deep, dark, piercing, and mysterious. She knelt down to as she came in closer. Too close, stroking and smelling your hair as she lifted your chin and hungrily smiled at the fanatical ecstasy on your face. And then he pressed his lips to yours, wonderfully full, soft, and hungry, his long tongue snaking inside as you convulsed as if the ghosts of all the circuit boards you’d touched without your anti-static wrist strap came back to electrocute you in turn. They pulled away after a few moments, needing to get back to the performance, but winked and smirked knowingly and gestured towards backstage. You lingered in a starstruck haze the rest of the performance.

The curtains closed, the lights began to dim as the club emptied out later into the night. You made your way to the dressing rooms as Velvet had insisted, drawn unconsciously as if you were possessed. 

“Come hither!”

A large hand with one long metal fingernail beckoned from behind the bead curtain. You could recognize Velvet’s voice anywhere. Deep, yet very soft-edged, alternating between assertive and coy. You parted the veil and entered a luxurious yet slightly trashy and worn room, an eclectic assortment of furniture and wall hangings half-covered in feather boas and tossed aside costume pieces.

“I’m so glad you could join me, darling. Velvet just.... loves meeting her fans up close and personal like this. I love eating faces on stage and all, but sometimes I just need some.... thoughtful conversation. Here, come sit on mama’s lap~”

Velvet swayed over to a raspberry pink couch and made themself comfy, stroking their lap with a smirk. She was just wearing her bustier and leather pants, exposing her bare shoulders. You were always drawn to Velvet’s fascinatingly particular type of androgynous. Tall and husky, with a big, clunky face, but smoothed out, soft-edged, and slightly curvy. He had a strong bone structure under his full cheeks and lips, and commanding yet comforting presence that made you melt. Plus a heap of glitz and glam looked wonderful on anyone regardless of gender, and Velvet’s height looked amazing dolled up like a Vegas showgirl. But despite how flamboyant their stage costumes were, Velvet didn’t actually show much skin, making it all the more precious to see them like this. She had big arms and shoulders, but they were softly rounded like her face, transitioning down to more solid, muscular forearms that she didn’t bother to shave. It further gave him that confusing juxtaposition of power and tenderness that so enraptured you.

“Ravishing, aren’t I? No need to stand and stare, though.”

Velvet pulled you down, nestling you on their lap. Her aura and presence was so mesmerizing. You felt yourself melt into his soft thighs and breast.

“So, you work at Mockheed Fartin?”

“How’d you know?”

“One of your jacket patches has a dragon with laser beam eyes. Dated cartoon animal mascots with laser beam eyes are a hallmark of defense programs.”

“Yeah, I write instructions for how to fix parts people fucked up.”

Velvet paused and hugged you closer, flicking their tongue by your ear as they traced boxy shapes into your thigh.

“So how do ya make a circuit board anyways?”

“Well, we have the prepared base boards with the solder pads on them, and have machines or people put most parts on.”

“One by one? Slowly and tenderly by hand? Like gumdrops on a cake? Or just stuck on heartlessly?”

“Depends on the part, really. When somebody screws up and we have to replace a part, we do it by hand, though.”

“And?”

Velvet was squirming a little. Did they.... have a thing for electronics manufacturing? Well, foreplay was always a good thing.....

“We heat up that area of the board slowly with either a heat gun or plate. Can’t be too sudden or we can damage it. Then we gently pull out the part to avoid damaging the pads, then hand solder the new part in place”

“And then?”

“We put in bigger parts like connectors and attach them using a wave solder machine. It makes this big bulge.... of liquid solder and evenly fills in all the holes. Then the board gets carefully inspected, making sure a part didn’t get broken off and the connectors don’t have bent pins or solder splashed on them. There’s usually several dozen pins to look over carefully, and even just one little solder smidgen can make connection difficult.”

Velvet’s grip was getting firmer as she grinded against your back. You began to roll over and reach for her pants but she stopped you.

“What happens after inspection?”

“Then the board gets baked out in an oven at a nice warm 200 or so degrees for several hours until all the... excess moisture is out. And then they test it, hooking it up to all kind of machines to really push it to its limits.... functionally and make sure it can survive extreme hot and cold temperatures.”

Velvet’s eyes were so horny, so begging, so ready. He was losing his resolve hearing the frankly boring process of how a circuit board is made.

“At the end, we coat the board for protection..... against the hostile sands of the desert and such. Most of it get sprayed on smoothly and evenly, but if the coat inspection finds a missing spot a trained operator will gently stroke.... on a touch-up coating by hand. Like painting nails, but more evenly. And then it gets one last intimate inspection... before getting shipped up to the next higher assembly.”

Velvet’s hand had snaked around and fondled your ass as she cuddled up close to your ear.

“Say, how about I warm you up slowly so you don’t get damaged and fill your holes with my bulge? 

Velvet went blank as she felt something firm in your back pocket.

“Aha! The official Mockheed Fartin ICBM Guidance Assembly Guide! Fool! Your proprietary military information is mine!”

Velvet cackled hysterically as you felt their hand grab your belt and yank you up in a wedgie. His arms were a lot more muscular when flexed. Maybe she’d step on you next. 

“You’d think someone who’s half man AND half woman wouldn’t know how to fake a weird fetish AND sexual pleasure? Oh dear, you really shouldn’t have been trusted with that sensitive information, should you? You bad little wage slave.”

Velvet threw you over their shoulder and began to stroll down to the namesake room of the Incinerator.

“Well, if I just let you go having stolen this precious info, you’d surely be fired. So I thought I’d do it for you. As fitting punishment..... I’m gonna bake YOU for hours until your excess moisture is all out!”

Velvet threw you into the furnace and cranked up the heat, pouring over the assembly guide as you screamed horribly as you burned to death.

“Hm, looks like I should have applied the ICBM-grade bonding to your lips before baking you at 215 degrees for four hours.”


End file.
